Love or Hate?
by Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666
Summary: Ichigo is not sure if Grimmjow loves him or hates him! YAIO! LATER LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WORND!
1. Chapter 1

What is love?

Is it really unconditional?

Does it really real or is just a weakness?

Love at first sight is that real?

LOVE…

Love…

Love?..

Hate?

Hate…

HATE…

Hate and love run hand in hand…. Where you find one you find the other….

***

He pushed me down the hill….I hit the tree at the bottom of the hill he stood at the top laughing calling me all sorts of crap..

"Slut! You r cheating on me!" he screamed as he sauntered down the hill. He stood over me with a smile. He laughed as he kicked me in the stomach calling me more names and saying more stuff he was yelling but I could not hear him… my ears were ringing from the fall and he kept kicking me with out mercy… I was going to pass out!

"Don't pass out …." then I couldn't here what he said as I started to fall into the darkness he finally walked away when my body went limp. He sauntered away with his blue hair..

"Damn.." I breathed as I passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Muhahaha! Sorry got stuck….so this is chapter 1 of a long or short story!^^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 

AND plz give me ideas!!!^^ 

Tell me what to do next because I can take this 2 ways! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**This means Ichgo's thoughts**_

'**this means Hichigo thoughts"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Ichigo!" yelled Rukia (did I spell that right?) she sounded far away…**

"**Stop yelling" was my reply. My head hurt, I can not believe he beet the crap out of me for..**

"**Ichigo, who did this to you?" asked Uryu his glasses were tilted and he looked Worried. **

"**Grimmjow.." I sniffled and tried to blink away the tears.**

'**we should kill Azain, the bustard' hichigo said**

_**We should he's the one that RAPED me! **_**I replied and then burst into tears as the memories returned.**

**Flash back**

**I walked though Hecto Mundo (how do you spell this?) trying to find Grimmy like usual, but I bumped into Azain! Crap!**

"**hello" he said with the creepiest smile "come with me" he grabbed my arm and pulled me though the halls I struggled as mush as could but I mean come on!! He is more powerful than me!!! What the fuck!!**

"**here we are, my little toy for the evening." he smiled and I knew I was in deep shit when I was throne on the bed…**

**End flash back**

I could not bear to remember any more. I cried into Uryu's shoulder for I do not know how long…

"he hates me!" was all I said

"no he does not" was my whisper reply from Uryu.

_I will kill the bastered! _I mentally yelled

'_yes WE will kill him!' yelled Hichigo back_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_You like? Well I try my chapters are short because my computer is Crappy and I have to much to do during the day and thank you for the reviews I love them!!_

_Oh and I need an idea for the next chapter!^^_

_I can't decide whether Grimmjow finds out that he was rapped or tell his friends? So Vote!!!^^ and if you have an idea tell me!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

"Grimjow?" I mumbled as I heard yelling

"I am leaving!" yelled Grimmjow

"Wait" my voice nothing more than a whisper. All I heard was the door slam.

"Ichijo, your boyfriend is pissed" said Uryu "what is wrong you never cry?"

"I was…well you see…I…." I could not say it. Personally I would rather be alone in a dark hole but I had to tell them..Urahara and Yoruichi knew but not my closest ex-boyfriend…

"Tell me." Uryu said firmly pushing his glasses up. I broke his heart and he is still my friend that is how stubborn he is. Ok I will tell him…

'or I will!' said Hichigo

"I was raped" I swear he looked like I hit him he was in total shock .

"Who….what..I mean ….when?" he tried not to stutter

"Azen." I stated it like a fact I saw rage fill his usally none motional face

"Does Grimmjow Know?" he asked through gritted teeth as he calmed him self

"No." I replied solemnly

"WHAT!" I swear he looked like he was going to explode! I had never seen him this emotional since well never not even when I broke his heart…wow It was freaky and so not him.

"Calm down" I said "people live next door' I smiled nervously he went on a rant . I walked out of our apartment. I was going to tell rukia, Chad, and Renji. Shit this is going to be hard to do. I pray they do not ask to many questions.

***

Rukia looked at me with such sad eyes and Chad was well Chad he was silent but he looked at me I a sad manner. Renji for once had nothing to say it was weird. I sat their waiting for them to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Oh my god….Ichijo." she said in a tone that I whish I did not have to hear she was the first person to know I was gay beside myself and I trusted her but she looked like she had seen a puppy get kicked a sick puppy at that. Ya guys don't don't try to make me feel a little stronger!

"Have you told Grimmjow?" Rukia asked in a weird tone.

"No." I stated the fact

"What!" renji said "You did not tell him! I mean my god you told your ex before your boy friend! You're an idiot!"

"Well it's not like I didn't try to!!" I was passed at Renji more than I ever had been, so I punched him in the face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled while rubbing his jaw I walked out of the shop. I was going home not my roommate/ex but home to my father who did not kick me out if you are wondering I actually left. I knocked on the door . I was dreading what awaited me inside….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the well the out of character-ness of ichijo but ya know he was raped so he is allowed to be a little and thanks for all the reviews I had some trouble with my computer logging me out of the program I use to write(I have a windows). So ya I am working on fixing that so u can have longer chapters to read!^^

Next question for you….. Should ichijo

A) go to his room and not eat or sleep

B) go home tell his dad and sisters and then lock him self in his roomC) any other ideas you guys have and stick with something to do with above

D) A and B

Review!^^


	4. Chapter 4 shortest chapter

I forgot to put a disclaimer up so here it is I DO DOT OWN BLEACH!…. Yet! *insert evil laugh here*

Warning- Bad words (can't spell)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the house and for once in my life it was silent my Dad was not home. So I went into my room and went to sleep.

***

Grimmjow's POV

I walked into the small shop looking around for nothing spatial. I had been asked to come by my ichigo's friends. Damn it all I was forest to come here because it was so Fucking ugent that they said that if I did not come I was not fit to be Ichigo's fucking boyfriend!

"Grimmjow" it was that short girl Rukia or Rooka or some shit like that.

"well what the fuck is so important?" I growled

"first off! Ichigo did not cheat on you" said the annoying black haired girl

"well then explain why he was leaving Azain's room with that Mother fucker over their?!" I yelled as I pointed to the blond fucktard. I was angry I was pissed and I was going to kill these people if they said that he was not cheating on me again! " I am fucking going back tell Ichigo to go fuck him self!" and with that I went back to Hecto Mundo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter he will find out soon just needed to make sure that he is mad so I works out better…. Sorry for anyone who now hates me! So ya sry for the short chapter I have been very bizzy….so ya next chapter will be up soon? Review if you want me to continue I must get 5 reviews before you will see the next chapter! And if you have any ideas about how I can make the story better than plz tell me!!!


	5. Chap 5 brake my heart i brake your body

Warning: slight Ichi/Hichi and blood/gore

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo's POV

I was resting on the bed contemplating the day's events and still feeling terrible. The only bright side of the day --if you could call it that-- things could not get worse.

My cell phone vibrated on my desk, despite my better judgment I picked it up the phone read the worst thing I have ever had the displease of reading.

_From Rukia: _

_Grimmjow told us to tell u 'Go fuck yourself'_

I stared at the text for what seemed like a lifetime, everything around me stopped as I re-read the message over and over again.

"**King?" **My hollows voice snapped me from my trance, **"are you going to kill that bastard or do I have to do it for you?" **Hichigo asked with a bored tone.

"Kill who?"

"**Grimmjow.**" Hichigo responded as though it was the most obvious thing to do.

I began to lose my grip on my body, as Hichigo's killing intent grew stronger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Hecto Mundo

Grimmjow's POV

"You fucktard!" an eerie voice echoed in the many hallways of Azain's castle. The voice sounded similar to Ichigo's but the chances of that punk coming all this way seemed slim.

"What do you want slut!" I only had time to yell before had time to yell before a fist landed square in my jaw sending me falling on my ass. I stared up bewilders at the punk with the yellow and black eyes, wearing a hollow mask.

"Ichigo?"

"DIE!" was the only warning before his sword slashed my chest sending blood everywhere!

The gash across my chest seemed like a paper cut and I smirked at the angry teen. Shit Ichigo must be pissed. I looked back into his eyes that didn't belonged to the Berry.

If Ichigo wanted a fight, boy , he was going to get a fight. I drew my sword just in time to block multiple slash from the teen. A second later a round house kick connected with the side of my head sending me straight into the wall.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" the voice that didn't seem to belonged to Ichigo yelled as he his Banki stance "You will wish you were never born!"

"Banki. Getsuga Tensho!" the yell was all I heard before a streak of black hit me.

What the fuck! Why was Ichigo trying to kill me? Is this a "If he can't have me no one will" thing? Guess he took the break up news well….

"Shit!" my arms were badly torn up while Ichigo took swing after swing I couldn't take much more of this,

I could feel Ichigo gathering energy with his blade but I had no chance to block the attack as the black sword cut off my arm. Damn, life was a bitch, I just got that back! My arm fell to the ground with a lifeless thump.

"Burn in hell!" a fist met my jaw and the impact knocked the sword out of my grip and skidded across the half destroyed hallway, my blood painted the once white walls.

"Fuck," I gasped as I hit the floor the second time knowing I was not getting up.

Since when did that kid have all this _power_? I thought angrily as I spit up blood. I hadat least broke my ribs and lost my arm _again_.

I broke his heart, he _breaks my body. Poetic justice._

"_You do not deserve to be Ichigo's Boyfriend,"_

_Wait….What? This isn't Ichigo?_

_The last thing I saw before I passed out was the man who had pasted Ichigo's body leaning over me with a sadistic smile._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Well thanks to my beta - Beautiful Feather! She was kind enough to fix it up so the spelling and grammar as well as the flow of the chapter is much, much, much better!_

_In addition, Please review and tell me what you think! Also, help me figure out what should happen next!_


End file.
